


Before You Tie the Knot

by mattchalatta



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: "Prime Alpha" Eddie Diaz, ABO made-up nonsenses, Alpha Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discussion of mpreg, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent might come later, Mutual Pining, Omega Evan "Buck" Buckley, it means he has a knot that can make Buck’s dream come true
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattchalatta/pseuds/mattchalatta
Summary: Set after Christopher left for his camp:Several confessions were made after Buck invited Eddie over to hang out and take his mind off Christopher.Buck confessed how much he dreamed of becoming a parent of his own kids despite how slim of a chance he has; Eddie confessed that he might be able to make it happen.And decisions were made.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Past Eddie Diaz/Shannon Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 247





	1. Chapter 1

“You know, I’ve always wanted kids of my own, a big family, the whole white picket fence house cliché and whatnot.” Buck burps, winces at the very unattractive sound he just made, but still feels the necessity to add,” Oh, and dogs! God, dogs are so cute and so good with kids. Cats too, but, dogs are like, a must. ”

Buck has absolutely no idea how he’s got so drunk with just a six-pack beer and some tequila shots. Back in his travelling days, he was so good at holding his liquor he had no problem accepting as many free drinks as he could get in one night. He was by no mean a lightweight, could party as hard as he could drink anyone under the table.

This kind of quality was probably why he decided to stay as a bartender in South America as long as he did. The bar owner once told him most of his omega employees would have quit within the first two months of work because of… well, the “dicey” parts that came with the job. It didn’t hurt that Buck also has a more alpha-like physique compared to most of the omegas.

But anyway, the point is, Drunk Buck doesn’t get to make an appearance very often, because Sober Buck is usually very, VERY good at holding his liquor and knowing his limits.

Tonight though, Buck is very disappointed to announce that Sober Buck might have slightly dropped the ball a bit, and Drunk Buck is most definitely going to make a fool of himself in front of Eddie with his non-stoppable chitter-chatter.

Eddie snorts into his beer. He isn’t so keen on the tequila shots himself, but judging from the redness creeping up his neck and his cheekbones, Buck would say this is the most drunk the alpha’s ever been for a long while. He knows with Christopher around, Eddie tries his best to always stay in control of any situation because he’s the _bestest, wonderfulest_ father any kid could have ever wished for.

And the image of a smiling Christopher pops into Buck’s alcohol-addled brain. God, he loves that kid _SO MUCH_. He didn’t tell Eddie this, but Christopher had texted him in secret and asked him to “take care of daddy” while he’s away at camp. Buck had asked if Christopher would want him to come see him off this morning, but the kid had gently declined, saying that he knows Buck would cry and he doesn’t want to leave when his Buck is crying, but he wants Buck there when he’s home so he could give him a hug in case Buck cries happy tears.

Really, like father, like son.

And since Buck couldn’t see Christopher off this morning, he poured his time into preparing the best “let loose” hang-out Eddie would ever have, starting with movies, pizzas and popcorn and ending strong with beers and tequila shots.

Might’ve been a bit too strong, but whatever, Drunk Buck doesn’t give a damn.

“I didn’t have a dog when I was a kid. But like, one of our neighbors had this really, REALLY awesome golden retriever. And it was so big I could practically ride it like a pony.” Buck pauses, suddenly amazed with his emerging childhood memories. “I guess you could say that’s my earliest memory in shaping my character development. Wow. Crazy how I just remembered this now.”

And Eddie fucking lost it, he barks with laughters and literal tears are gathering in his eyes. And Buck loves him, loves how carefree and relaxed Eddie is right now and loves how he’s the reason for it. He knows for a while now what he has with the alpha is more than friendship to him. It’s a solid companionship he never thinks he’d ever gotten from anyone.

He’d once compared Eddie to Maddie, trying to determine maybe if this feeling’s more brotherly than anything else. But then he remembered how absolutely horrified he was when he almost saw Maddie’s naked when she first came to LA, and he thought about Eddie’s first day of work at the 118, how Buck was bothered and agitated with his pre-heat hormones and seeing Eddie’s sweaty eight packs did nothing but rile him up more until he was riding so hard on his eight-inches dildo that night, coming and coming until he’s almost too sore to properly sit down the next day.

So definitely not a platonic brotherly feeling, yup, that’s for sure.

“Hey, does Christopher like dogs?” Buck asks, anything to distract himself from remembering how many times he’d come that night fantasizing bouncing on his best friend’s cock.“I know you don’t have the time and space to have a big dog, but um, maybe a poodle or a chihuahua? Something small but still enough to snuggle up to?”

At that suggestion, Eddie immediately shoots him a glare which is basically his ”I know you’re joking but just in case you aren’t this is a WARNING” look.

“If you buy Christopher a dog, I’ll not hesitate to call the moving company and forcefully move you into my house because I’m NOT walking a dog and cleaning up its mess after a 24-hours shift.”

“All the more reason to buy Chris a dog then.”

“You’re gonna sleep on the couch, man.”

“Ouch, Diaz,” Buck sarcastically places his hand over his heart, “I thought I was at least worth the guest room.”

“Nah, that goes to the dog.”

Buck laughs and punches Eddie in the arm.

* * *

The television is still playing whatever random movie they’d picked an hour ago, and after a while a comfortable silence falls upon them.

Buck watches as the movie plays out a textbook suburban family, a homemaker omega, a breadwinner alpha, two beautiful children who are clearly cherished and protected by their parents.

And all of a sudden it’s like he’s looking back at his childhood with a third-person point of view.

Though, instead of two caring and protecting parents, theirs were absent and distant. And instead of laughter and a household filled with the beautiful aroma of pastries, theirs was filled with silence and the ethanol smells of countless sanitizers.

God, he can practically feel the bitterness crawling and eating his heart out again.

“Hey, you know how I never mentioned anything about my parents?” Buck has no idea why he couldn’t just keep his mouth shut, he never talks about his parents in front of anyone.

Eddie looks predictably surprised, and Buck knows how absurd it is that he suddenly decides to board the subject. But logic and rationale were dead after the fourth shot, so Buck picks up his beer and continues anyway. ”That right there, that’s my childhood. God, even the house is almost identical to my parents’ house. Fucking hell man.”

At first, Eddie doesn’t try to say anything. He stares at Buck with his mouth loose, seemingly stuck at thinking of an appropriate response and eventually just decides to roll with a slight teasing tone, “Yeah? You a suburban boy Buckley?”

“Yes, Eddie, yes I am.” Buck rolls his eyes playfully and chuckles,” But that’s where the similarities end though. Unlike in this movie, I was raised by Maddie, one hundred percent. My parents were like roommates more than anything.”

He knows he must have soured the mood now, because Eddie truly doesn’t have any sort of reply this time, but to simply put a firm reassuring hand on his thigh, slightly squeezing and his shoulder pressed close against Buck’s, the grounding, unique scent that only belongs to Eddie coming in wave to smooth his piqued anxious one, and Buck lets out a breath he doesn’t realize he was holding.

“When I was little, there was a time when I used to think I was really lucky, you know. My parents, they didn’t pressure us into doing anything or becoming anyone we didn’t want to be. Me and Maddie just lived however we wanted with no unwanted expectation at all, and for the longest time, I thought they didn’t care what path we’d choose because they loved us anyway.”

He can’t help but let out a derisive laugh.“Turned out they just simply didn’t care, not even a little.”

Throughout his entire childhood, there was only one person who truly loved him and cared for him, and that’s Maddie. His older sister who was as neglected as he was but still found a way to learn how to love her family.

When Maddie turned fifteen and found out she was an omega, Buck wasn’t the least bit surprised by it, and he had admired Maddie in a whole new light ever since then. Because even though Maddie didn’t have a role model to learn from, the sheer amount of love and care she gave him, still gives him, will always be more than what his parents will ever give them combined.

To this day, a small part of him still couldn’t overlook the way his parents had treated them, the emotional abuses, however unintentionally, they’d caused them.

He’d talked about this with her once, and Maddie’s only response was a sad, benevolent smile.

“Because they’re sad too, Buck. But no matter what happened, you’ve got me. I’m not going anywhere.”

She then held out her pinky, “I promise.”

“Growing up, Maddie was my sister, my best friend, and my role model.” Buck said, voice quivers with emotions. “And I promised myself two things, that no matter what I turned out to be, I’ll always keep Maddie safe and protect her from any harm that comes in her way, and one day, if I’m lucky enough, I’d love and cherish my own kids as fiercely as Maddie did to me, and some more.”

He lets out a wet laugh, completely drowned in self-deprecation now. God, he’s such a fucking mess.

“And look how it turned out, I can’t even do one fucking thing right.”

He doesn’t dare look Eddie in the eyes, but the grip Eddie kept on his thigh tightens and his voice comes through, gentle yet firm. “You can’t keep beating yourself up with what happened in the past, Buck. Doug’s gone now, and Maddie’s here. Safe and sound, with you, Chim, and everyone else in our group to back her up at any time if she needed us. You didn’t do anything wrong, and you don’t have to bear the pressure alone anymore.”

Buck nods, smoothed by Eddie’s words and silently hoping he wouldn’t have picked up the other insinuation in his slip-up. That hope quickly vanishes when seconds later he sees Eddie’s eyebrows drawn close in confusion, and Buck knows there’s no escaping in the next question.

“What do you mean by “look how it turned out” though? I mean, the Maddie part I get, but the kids stuff can still happen if you want, right?”

As soon as he finishes the sentence, Buck can see a slow, horrific realization gradually coming over Eddie’s face and despite never admitting this to anyone, not even to Maddie, Buck feels a strange sense of relief for admitting this to Eddie, the man who’s his best friend, who’s always got his back no matter what.

“I’m infertile, Eddie.” Buck shrugs, like it’s the easiest fucking thing to say out loud in the world.

A pregnant silence falls upon them.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s Eddie who breaks the silence first.

“How sure are you?”

Eddie asks, and Buck feels bad for the way his head hangs lower and his eyes downcast, like he can’t believe he was oblivious enough to ask the question in the first place, and can’t even think of a better reaction after he heard the answer. Buck doesn’t blame him though, because nobody fucking can.

“Well, you’re the medic, man. You tell me how sure is an annual infertility test for the last five years.”

And because he can’t stand the way Eddie’s clenching his jaw so tight it might actually crack his teeth, Buck assures him with a shake of his head, “I’m over it now, it’s fine.”

“You’re lying.”

And ain’t that the cruelest fucking truth.

* * *

Growing up, Buck never struggled with the possibility of what he might become in the future. With Maddie by his side through his entire childhood, acting as his sole protector and carer, Buck had long set his mind to be someone just like Maddie when he grew up. He’d wanted to have his own kids to love and to care for, to have a chance to build the family he never had.

Whether he turned out to be an alpha, a beta or an omega, it was never a matter of “if’ in his mind, it's always been a “ _when_ ” he would start that chapter of his life.

And as he stood behind the bar, staring at the word “Family” shown over and over on the small television screen, an invitation to move to a new place with a new start offered to his face, Buck had seriously thought that the universe was giving him the sign to start that new chapter.

Then two months later, reality came crashing upon him in the form of a medical report.

“I regret to inform you this, Mr Buckley. But we’d rerun the test several times, and the results all came back the same.”

A newly printed report was placed in front of him. Buck didn’t have to flip it through to know it had the exact same words written on it as the one worn and crinkled in his hand.

When people are forced to go through a tremendous loss, something irreversible and destined to happen anyway, they go through the five stages of grief before they can come to term with said loss. It’s something Buck had read upon when Maddie left for college, and it had made sense to him. At the time, it had felt like Maddie had walked out of his life permanently, become unreachable, and Buck was truly alone for the first time in his life.

Now though, Buck wondered how can you grieve for something you never even had to begin with.

Life carried on, soon he graduated from the academy and was assigned to the 118. Buck knew he’d come to the right place within his first day of work. The team Bobby assembled had the most compelling dynamic Buck had ever seen in a workplace. Everyone was genuinely involved and cared for in each other’s life. Nobody was just a replaceable workmate, and Buck couldn’t have found a better team even if he tried.

And it should have been enough,

except it never was.

He couldn’t remember how it started, but before he realized it, he was already stealing the firetruck away, off to have sex with some random stranger while he was supposed to be working. He got caught by Bobby, begged for a second chance, for a third chance, until Bobby had had enough and fired him.

Buck isn’t proud to say that he might have turned into the worst version of himself ( _looking at you now, Buck 1.0_ ) during the denial phase, but that’s mostly because he didn’t even realize he was grieving.

He just knew whenever Karen brought Denny around the station for a surprise visit, when he could smell how content and happy Hen’s scent turned into when she could hug her son close, his heart just tightened and tightened until he almost couldn’t breathe, and he would hide himself away, scrolling through his phone until he could find the quickest fuck in the area.

Not long after that, he met Abby.

And the rest of it was just bittersweet history now.

* * *

“I’m sorry.”

Startled out of his thoughts, Buck turns to look at his best friend. Eddie’s face is nothing but full of empathy now. Soft and genuine with concern. It’s the same face he makes whenever he’s trying to be supportive without being overbearing to Christopher.

If it was anyone else, Buck would be crossed thinking maybe he’s being handled with kiddie gloves now. But this is Eddie, his best friend who always places people he loves before himself and only ever has the best interest of others in his heart. Buck’s still a little annoyed, yes, but that’s mostly because he can already feel the first sign of headache slowly throbbing away in his head.

“Eddie it’s fine, just please. Don’t make a big deal out of this.” Buck groans, genuinely upset by his lightweightness (seriously he used to be _so good_ ) and frankly he just wants to end this conversation now.

Which is why he’s no idea how he doesn’t stop talking right then and there.

“I’m not medically determined infertile, but might as well be.”

A short stretched silence, and the furrow is back on Eddie’s face. “What does that even mean?”

Buck can’t help but roll his eyes at himself. God, Drunk Buck is such an oversharing chatterbox, Sober Buck will definitely wake to hate his guts in the morning.

“It means,” Buck sighs, shaking his head left and right for a moment. He really can’t be technical with all the alcohol swimming in his system now, but he tries anyway. “ It means, Eddie, I can only catch if I’m fucked by a _knot_. And,” He holds back an uncomfortable burp, slurring his next sentence.

“And Eddie, do you know how many alphas out there still have a knot? _Millions_ of them. Just swinging around with their knots out, waiting to build a family with a broken omega who’s so desperate to have kids he was basically a man-whore for the better part of his twenties.” Buck says. With all the embarrassing secrets he’s shared so far, he doesn’t feel overly guilty for being a sarcastic little shit. “Except, wait, it’s not millions, but more like _one in a million_ because humans have evolved over the centuries and most alphas don’t have a knot now.”

It’s universally acknowledged that alphas who still have knots, or as some people called the “prime alphas”, are essentially the unicorn in the human race. The latest population census has estimated that roughly one in a million alphas still possess a knot, and that’s already speaking very generously and optimistically.

Lots of common physical attributes that come with secondary-sex had already diminished drastically in the history of human evolution, and an alpha’s knot is the most glaring example of them all. Limited studies can reason the causes behind such evolutionary trends, except the fact that “prime alphas” are more prone to have an elevated physique and sexual potency. Oh, and not to mention their most obvious ability, to knot.

So, statistically speaking, Buck might have a better chance at choking to death on a marshmallow than to ever find an alpha with a knot to get him pregnant. That’s just a fact.

And that’s what his chances are, Buck can’t help but mulls over bitterly. One in a million, to build a family of his own.

“So there you go man, unless I can build a time machine to travel back to the fifteen or so century, I’m as good as infertile.”

With that, Buck stands up and retreats to his kitchen, pouring two full glasses of water for them and ready to cut himself off for the rest of the night.

When he’s back to the couch, the movie is rolling its end credits, and Eddie’s still in the same spot, his face unusually blank but the tension in his shoulder is palpable enough that Buck is worriedly coming closer, suddenly soberer than any moment into this night because Eddie’s scent is slowly but surely intensifying, and Buck feels a bit like he’s suffocating on cotton.

“Eddie? ”

Eddie looks up at him.

“Buck,” He clears his throat, eyes shut close for a second like he’s in pain, clearly about to say something he doesn’t want to.

And Buck’s suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to cover his hands over Eddie’s mouth, or over his own ears, or anything just to stop himself from hearing what Eddie’s trying to say.

It doesn’t matter that his heart is pounding loud in his ears like thousands of thunders, because Buck still hears what Eddie says next anyway, even though the admission itself is barely louder than a whisper.

“I uh, I have a knot.”

Somehow, the sound of his glass shattered to the ground still startles him.

Even though he knows it’s bound to happen.

_Crash._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the cats are out of the bag and we're officially good to go!  
> Also I couldn't help but change the title because I wasn't happy with the former one. It was based on the song I was writing to and it was a lazy way out. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ  
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter too!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter has some past Eddie/Shannon content and if you're not a fan of it, proceed with caution.

He’s fucked up.

He’s _fucked up_ and Eddie knows it the second he sees the impact of his confession hit Buck like a bat to his head. His misty blue eyes widened in clarity, and his jaw dropped open in shock.

“I - ” Buck stutters, his mouth opens and closes, and meaningless syllables stumble out of it. Eventually, he just gives up, gazes shifted to the other side of the room like he’d rather be anywhere else but in the same space as Eddie now.

“I don’t know what to say.” Buck croaks.

He sounds scared.

_Fuck._

Eddie’s heart sinks. He stands up quickly from his seat, desperately trying to think of something, _anything_ to placate the distressed omega.

“Buck, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like -”

“I’ve to go,” Buck blurts out, effectively cutting Eddie off and startling him with the finality in his voice. He looks around the room, as if just remembering he’s in his own apartment, Buck visibly panics and loses his words for a split second again.

“I, uh, I have to go - upstairs, to my bed. To sleep. Um, you can stay over if you want, or leave. Take an Uber though because -” He swallows hard, “Um, I - I’m just gonna go now.”

And then he bolts.

The alpha stands numbly in his spot. It doesn’t take long before anger starts simmering through his body like wildfire and Eddie has wanted so badly to scream, to punch it out on the closest surface until his knuckles come back bruised and bloody. He bites down on his lip, hard enough to draw blood, then he takes a few deep breaths until the urge subsides.

His eyes fall on the broken glasses on the floor, the one Buck had dropped when Eddie made the stupidest fucking mistake in their friendship, when he’d managed to uproot and ruin the best thing that’d happened to him - and to Christopher no less - ever since they’d moved down to LA.

When he crouches down to pick at the larger pieces, Eddie wonders if there’s anything left salvaging between him and Buck.

* * *

When Shannon first found out about him, she was surprised, but not displeased.

“So, is that a deal-breaker?” Eddie had asked carefully, scared of what her reaction might be.

But Shannon had simply shaken her head, chuckled like the question itself was the silliest thing she’d ever heard.

“Why’d it be a deal-breaker? Eddie, I love you. And that includes every part of you that has made you special. Besides,” Shannon’s eyes had lit up with a mischievous gleam that never failed to make his heart skip a beat, then she teased. “You’ve no idea how many people out there have a knot fantasy. Lucky me, I got to experience the real deal now.”

Back then, what Shannon had said was a hopeful promise that had overwhelmed Eddie with inexplicable relief. And he was naive enough to believe it at face value.

The first time they slept together, Shannon had had her hand placed on his semi-formed knot, and next thing he knew, she was screaming at him to pull out, shaken like a leaf when she sobbed hard in his arms and a stream of apologies stumbled out of her mouth. “I’m sorry. I thought I could do it, but I can’t.”

Eddie had never blamed her for it, not even the tiniest bit. And as if they’d reached some kind of unspoken agreement, they never mentioned it again either. He was in love with her, and a small problem in the bedroom wasn’t going to be an obstacle in their growing relationship. He could learn to hold back, he could learn to refrain from his more primal instincts, because he could see the frown on Shannon’s face whenever he tried to scent mark her ( _“I’m not a child, Eddie”_ ), and when his voice turned more into a snarl whenever they argued, like she thought she was literally speaking to an animal.

He could learn to be normal, to be an _average_ , competent alpha that anyone would’ve wanted.

It was the right thing to do, no matter how much Eddie was unsettled by the idea.

When an unborn baby was added to the equation, it was a no-brainer that Eddie would marry her despite the protests from his parents, and to his surprise, even from his sisters.

“She’s not compatible with you, Eddie. We can all see it.” Adriana had said.

Maybe she was not, but at the time, it hadn’t mattered.

Ten months later, Christopher was born. He was held in the arms of his mother when the doctors diagnosed him with CP.

His parents had blamed her for it.

“It just doesn’t add up. You’re not the problem here, Eddie. It’s hers.”

But it _was_ him, Eddie had wanted to shout. It was him that didn’t add up. Because Shannon was a _normal_ omega. She’d carried their child as careful and gentle as any mother could have, she wasn’t the one that should be held responsible, he was.

Which is why he hadn’t blamed Shannon when she decided to run away, from being a mother and his partner.

Because Eddie had always been the problem, an _anomaly_ that only happens one in a million people.

If there’s one thing he’d learned from his relationship with Shannon, it was that no one prefers him to tell the truth - and Eddie was too used to pretending through his pain anyway, in his marriage, in parenthood, and in his relationship with his parents.

So Eddie just kept pretending, like he always did.

—

Eddie wasn’t proud to admit this, but on his first day of work, he’d known there was an omega in the station way before Buck and he had officially met.

In their line of work, scent-neutralizers are essentially a must for alpha and omega firefighters because an inconvenient scent could easily be the most lethal kind of distraction in any complicated scenario.

Which was why it’d completely blindsided Eddie that when he first walked into the station, under layers and layers of bland chemical substances, there was an unmistakable scent of an omega - who was about to go into heat no less - that overrode everything else and cut through Eddie’s senses ruthlessly. He’d had to spend a few minutes before it was possible to breathe through the sweet and spiced scent without feeling triggered like he was about to go into rut.

Eddie knew he was the only one who could smell that, thanks and no thanks to his enhanced senses, and if this was the station he decided to stay at in a long-term, he would have to prepare himself for working with the owner of that intoxicating scent. So Eddie changed his attire, took up a punching bag in hope of blowing off some steam before he inevitably met his omega coworker.

Though, not even a thousand punching bags could have prepared him for one Evan Buckley - with his striking blue eyes glaring intensely at him and his scent raging with sweet and lush arousal -and for the first time forever, Eddie didn’t think he could pretend anymore.

He dreaded the day he’d eventually break.

* * *

When Eddie arrives home, he walks past Christopher’s room and peeks his head in on a reflex, only remembering his son is far away from home and having the time of his life when he sees only his plushies are on his neatly made bed.

Eddie sighs. He could really use a patent “Christopher’s Awesome Hug” now.

He tries not to take notice of how quiet and empty the house has felt now that he realizes he’s truly alone, instead focusing on doing his nightly routine as quickly as possible, and plops himself down on his bed, thoughts after thoughts spiraling in his head relentlessly.

Eddie prays, he prays to _God_ that Buck would be too drunk to remember their conversation tonight, that they could still have their best relationship not ruined by Eddie’s constant yearning and longing.

He hates himself the more when a small part of him is still thinking about the “what if”s.

_What if._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, at first I intended this fic to be a one-shot because I was like "I want smutty ABO Buddie with a sprinkle of angst on the top please", and three chapters later I literally became the "God adding too much" meme that goes "Oops" on this fic with how much thought I'd put into it. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you guys so much for the positive comments and support you've given this fic. This chapter might read a little rougher on the edges bc I kinda rushed it, but I hope the feelings came through anyway.ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> As usual, let me know what you think and any kudos and comments are a big support to me! Love y'all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I've been lurking around this fandom for a while now and I just really want to contribute something, and this happened :)
> 
> This fic's basically how I see Buddie in an ABO verse, and Buck's clear desire and potential to become the greatest parent and partner to ever stand on this planet is infinitely amplified here.
> 
> Any comments and kudos would be great support! Hope you guys enjoy the story! :D


End file.
